Flexible circuit boards (briefly called as soft plates or FPCs) are a kind of printed circuit boards with high reliability and excellent flexibility, are made with a polyimide or polyester thin film as a base material, have the advantages of high wiring density, light weight and thin thickness, and are mainly used in cell phones, notebook computers, PDAs, digital cameras and other products.
A usual product employing an in-cell touch display panel, such as a cell phone, or the like, as illustrated in FIG. 1, mainly includes a touch FPC 66 (for applying touch signals of an in-cell liquid crystal cell), a key FPC 77 (for applying touch signals of a key), and a key lamp FPC 88 (for providing the key with light source). The touch FPC 66 and the key FPC 77 are generally designed and manufactured by module manufactures and assembled onto a touch display module, while the key lamp FPC 88 is designed and manufactured by cell-phone manufactures and assembled onto a case.
In the background of rapid update of products employing in-cell touch display panels, such as cell phones or the like, at present, such a manner, in which touch FPCs 66, key FPCs 77 and key lamp FPCs 88 are designed and manufactured by different manufactures, respectively and then assembled together to realize touch function and key function, cannot meet requirements of low cost and high production efficiency already.